


[Vid] People Get Ready

by Sholio



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Team, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: We've got all the love in the world.A vid tribute to 3 seasons of Trollhunters.





	[Vid] People Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqwt101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I was really happy I managed to finally get into this show in time to make something for you in this fandom this year. :)

**Song:** People Get Ready  
**Artist:** The Frames  
**Lyrics:** [here](https://genius.com/The-frames-people-get-ready-lyrics)  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** None (a few fast clip switches on action scenes)

 **Download:** [62 Mb MP4 zipped file](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Trollhunters-PeopleGetReady.mp4.zip)


End file.
